Behind Closed Doors
by WeirdIsTheNewCool
Summary: The Krums have a family secret… but what does Hermione have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Behind Closed Doors.

Summary: The Krums have a family secret… but what does Hermione have to do with it?

Note: Please blame the oh so fabulous Microsoft word, if any corrections are wrong, as he has been my partner in crime, with solving spelling and grammar mistakes; including my own eyes! I apologise in advance if we have missed any or totally gone off the radar. If you would like to help us, and become a pair of binoculars, please feel free to PM me. I promise I don't bite... well he might!

P.S I apologise for the shortness, this is the Prologue. Chapters will be much longer.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Viktor Krum, or any of the familiars within this story who have ties to the Harry Potter world. All rights belong to JK Rowling with any recognisable lovelies, and scenes.

Prologue

_IK's Point of View.  
The Beginning_.

Igor Karkaroff sneered up at the high castle surrounded by greenery and cascaded in sun-rays from the mild September sun in disgust. Why did his school have to be picked? There are hundreds of other magical schools the stupid cup could have picked, and it was just his rotten luck that his domain had to be thrust into the spot light without a darn choice.

The last time he stepped on British soil… he'd rather not think about it. But his arm is a permanent reminder of his past. His school is thriving within the Dark Arts, performing, learning, and embracing all magical academic avenues the way it should be.

Hogwarts, is a baby compared to Durmstrang. Dumbledore coddles his students from the true nature of being a witch or wizard in his opinion. They don't stand a chance against his boys. He'd selected thirty of his best students, all skilled differently in talent, strength and intelligence. He made it clear that no girls would be allowed to attend, which earned him a few nasty looks and some well places hexes, easily deflected, and avoided.

But any way, he wished he was back in his comfort zone, in his on little bubble of power where nothing can touch him and he's practically indestructible. Being back in the United Kingdom makes him feel uncomfortable and edgy. His wand hand had been twitching the moment his ship entered British waters. This is going to be a long and horrid year. He only hoped they'll thwarter the other two school so it'll be worth the trip, returning home triumphant is the only thing keeping him from demanding the ship be returned around. But that can no longer be a plan, as they cross the long green grounds to the stairs of Hogwarts School and Witch Craft of Wizardry. Even the name sounds like a poof to him. Durmstrang has more of an edge… Hogwarts? He sneers again.

Why him? He's got the two words repeating around and around in his head. Hopefully he won't have to bump into any unwelcome visitors.

As they reached the steps, he placed a hand on one of his students shoulders. He felt sorry for the boy and was surprised he'd put his own name down on the list of those wishing to attend. Viktor must know it'll not be an easy year for him, with is unwanted fame in the sporting world?

The students at these two schools will not see him simply as Viktor but as Viktor Krum or Krum the Bulgarian Quidditch seeker. A celebrity walking amongst there unworthy selves.  
Viktor's friend and his assistant Enricko held back, a step behind himself.

"Ready?" He asked his student.

"Yes." Was his reply, one thing he liked about the Krum lad is he's a man of few words, but over the years of teaching him, like others before him, he knows that once Viktor lets someone in he's loyal and trust worthy to the bone. Even with his busy schedule he still finds time for those closest to him.

They'd reached the steps of Hogwarts and the silly Beauxbaton girls had already danced their way up the stairs to the grand old doors – the last just disappearing inside. He sneered again, something he'd been doing a lot of lately since discovering his school and been unwillingly picked by that darn cup. His school will put on a better show, than those silly girls in blue dancing, sighing and wandlessly creating birds or fairies or whatever!

His boy's on the other hand have put on a proper show. Decked out in their all black uniform and fur coats - some, black laced boots, resting over the bottom of their trousers, there impressive Durmstrang sticks which was more than just a stick, but that is one secret he's not sharing with you all. Letting go of Viktors shoulder, he marched up the side of his boy's double checking they all looked presentable and ready to put on said show.

All lined up and ready in twos or three, the old caretaker came out with a sneer on his face and said they are ready for them now, he nodded giving his own sneer and went back to the back of the line, between Enricko and Viktor. He'd also noticed the boys' been on edge the closer they'd gotten to Hogwarts and for reasons unbeknown except perhaps the fact he's not going to be treated the same as he does back home, but instead the same as when he's on a broom, or doing Quidditch related things and maybe just preparing himself for the recognition of being on foot, instead of the air. As most people only get the privilege of seeing the young seeker on a broomstick.

"GO!" He barked at them.

They moved at a quick pace marching up the steps and once they reached the doors of the great hall, they had more steep steps to march up until they finally reached the hall. Placing a hand on Viktor's shoulder in indication to wait, whilst the other's put on the show, so the three of them could then make an entrance.

He could hear the whispers of amazements and wows. When the boy's where almost to the top, he pushed Viktor forwards. He watched as Viktor marched straight forwards and didn't bat an eyelid.

As they walked up he's pretty sure he saw Viktor stiffen at some point and some boy say…

"Blimey it's him… its Viktor Krum."

Could this be what his star student was hoping to avoid? Or was there something else?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all, who reviewed, alerted and Favorited the first chapter of this story! It really means a lot.

Sorry for another short-ish chapter! It's all leading up to the long ones, I guess, when we get to K&H's points of view. I was hoping for a longish one to give you all, but it ends where it ends and I don't like to push my stories, or else I'm constantly re-writing the ending of a chapter.

P.S Still no beta…. Just me and Mr. Word!

Outsiders Point of View – this chapter is from an unknown student's point of view looking in.

It felt surreal to see all these new students arrive. First the girls from Beauxbaton's academy of magic, who had all the guy's dreaming and sighing, whilst the girls glared daggers and gossiped with their girls whispering nasty things amongst themselves… I can sense a lot of competition coming this year. Then the boy's from Durmstrang School arrived, and the opposite affect happened.

I have to say I am more impressed with their entrance than the girls from BA. Though there headmistress could give our own half giant a run for his money regarding height.

I must also admit that the boy's from Durmstrang where… I mean are rather yummy looking, and then if that wasn't enough, the one and only Viktor Krum arrived. I had a good view of the isle they all came up and could see Krum's expression.

He looked blanked faced and mean looking, perhaps it's a wall he's built up, knowing he'll probably get hounded at Hogwarts for being whom he is – an international quidditch star, a celebrity in wizarding sports.

But what had me more curious I noticed was when he reached the Gryffindor trio. He seemed to hesitate and almost lose focus, but kept on as if nothing out of the ordinary ever happened. Yet I know what I saw, and I've done extensive research on this type of behaviour considering I could be one myself when I turn sixteen/seventeen. There are not many of us around anymore, so we aren't wildly known within the magical community but if I put a bet down, I'd bet Krum's mated to one of the trio or someone, close by them.

I'd be hell of a surprised if Viktor Krum is into men mind, though we don't have much choice in who we get to pick, the fates decide that for us when the timing is right, and I guess his flirtation day's are over. I know, I get the Quidditch Weekly and Gossip Girls magazines.

Call me crazy but it's my guilty pleasure. Hermione Granger isn't the only bookworm in this school, but I'm not completely bookish either. I do like to hear what's going on around the wizarding community and catch up on things in Magical Celeb land.

I glance back at Krum, he's in front of his headmaster and the headmaster looks even more formidable than are own potions professor… professor Snape! You certainly don't want to cross paths with these two wizards. I sense both with dark pasts. Well… we all know Snape's dark considering how he portrays himself, and the attitude he gives off.

Anyway as I look up to see where the students had congregated. Durmstrang seems to have been placed on the Slytherin, Gryffindor side whilst the girls from Beauxbatons has taken up position on my side of the hall which houses us Hufflepuffs and the; oh so intelligent Ravenclaws.

It will certainly be interesting to see how this play's out. I'm half hoping the Durmstrang boys will be placed with us. They sure do look delish. What? A girl can look, and dream… I hope I don't get caught taking a peek at their clearly well-built forms, hopefully from my good spot, I'm not noticeable, as all the other students lean over to get a good look, and see what's happening up front.

Were as I'm more interested in the opposite. I've no interest in whatever's going on and Krum's reaction and hard exterior has just given me a new puzzle to solve that isn't school work.

I don't even care about who he is. I'm curious to see how all this play's out. I want to see his reactions when he's near the trio, so I can add it to my research, so I'm prepared for when my time comes.

I will have to be discrete I do not wish to be seen as a fan girl, which I'm not, obviously… But casually passing bye, and peaking over out of interest, with my clip board and magically ink quill at the ready.

Glancing back at my new project I noticed Krums eyes kept glancing to the Gryffindor table and I followed his line of sight, as his gazed lingered on the trio… but which one damn it?

This is seriously annoying. I'm practically on the edge of my seat waiting for something to happen, anything to happen, that wasn't to do with whatever Dumbledore's going on about. This is way more interesting like I said earlier.

I follow his gaze more closely but it's still unclear as to whom has won the Bulgarian Quidditch star's heart. Whomever they are. I really hope they are prepared for the hate male, and death glares that's bound to crop up as Krum's a heartthrob in quidditch and the only reason most girls are interested is because of the fine pieces of male hotness's zooming around on brooms.

To be honest in fact… I feel utterly sorry for the person in question, if it is one of the trio. I certainly wouldn't want all the hate mail that was sure to come my way if I ever was lucky enough to date a Quidditch Star. I mentally snort. Not likely to EVER happen in reality… My imagination however can dream, dream and dream away.

On a different note, I'm seriously looking forwards to claiming my spot in the library. I go completely unnoticed, but can observe from a-far.

Plus Viktor Krum has unknowingly just become my new project!

- Again so sorry it's so short!  
Hope its lush weather were you are.  
WITNC


End file.
